memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Marriage of Inconvenience
| number = 50 | date = 2286 | stardate = 8994.6 | editor = | artist = | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = | letterer = | writer = Peter David | omnibus = Who Killed Captain Kirk? | published = May 1988 | format = | pages = | publisher = DC Comics | ISBN = | altcover = }} "Marriage of Inconvenience" was the 50th issue of DC Comics's first series of comics. Summary Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 8004.6. : Having reached an uneasy alliance with Commander , the ''Enterprise is enroute to Triaminus IV, while Commander Kron's ship is going to Gamma Delta II. The unlikely target of Endicor will be put under guard as soon as a ship is available. However, even as we prepare ourselves for the unusual task of aiding the Klingons, we are continuing to pursue the Renegade question from other directions.'' *;Log of the the ''Renegade, new stardate 8901.8.'' : First Mate Melchior making the entry. We are en route to our next target while, at this moment, Captain Zair is once again in a locked room with our mysterious backers. We pray, as always, that he emerges in a good mood. *;Captain's log, stardate 8996.7. : We are presently in orbit around Triaminus IV. Motion sensors on maximum, although we are currently not on red alert. Relations remain.... cordial... between ourselves and the planetary residents. *;shuttle log, stardate 8996.9. : Konom, shuttle commander reporting. We have made planetfall on Omicron Ceti IV. Bur from the lack of life readings... I'd have to say that this place appears dead. *;''Captain's log supplemental. : It would seem the ''Renegade affair is over-- but too many questions are still hanging for me to feel good about this and the last bit of confusion is contributed by Doctor McCoy.'' References Characters :Castille • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Hiram Roth • Elizabeth Sherwood • Spock • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] • • Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) • ( battle cruiser) • ( cruiser) Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Mentite • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :phaser (Atalskes phaser IV phaser pistol) • starship Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • president (President of the United Federation of Planets) • science officer Other references :galaxy • government • Klingon history • lifeform • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • space • technology • title • weapon Appendices Images dC1 50.jpg|Cover image. zephyr NCC-1905.jpg|''Zephyr''. zephyr NCC-1023.jpg|''Zephyr''. iKS Fury.jpg|''Fury''. wedding DC Comics.png|''The wedding ceremony'' enterprise-A Collision.jpg cmdr. Kron.jpg kort 2286.jpg castille.jpg Connections (DC Comics, Series One) | before = #49: Aspiring to be Angels Who Killed Captain Kirk? | after = #51: Haunted Honeymoon Who Killed Captain Kirk? }} category:tOS comics